User blog:Sydneygb/Journal Entries: Vanderpool
Major Bludd's personal journal entries regarding the Vanderpool chase that took place in 2007: * 16 July, 2007: Airline ticket to Amsterdam: $5000. RailEurope ticket: $30 Being away from Colombia base, Over Kill, and all that distracts me: priceless. Yes, yes, mainstream crappy culture reference, shut up. Now to see to the payoff: one "Eli Vanderpool". I'm actually hoping, on some perverse level, that there is some trouble in Rotterdam. A bit of a chase might be just the thing... carelessly scrawled words at the bottom of the entry, written with enough force to imprint them on subsequent pages: What the HELL was I thinking? * 17 July, 2007: The worst of all possible scenarios was what I faced tonight in Rotterdam: not only had Steen tipped Vanderpool off that he was being targetted, he brought Hawk and Snake-Eyes with him! I managed to get up to Vanderpool's room with the help of one of the little accoutrements I've grown accustomed to carrying on these occasions. I thought I'd try the Australian Federal Police badge - Vanderpool's wanted by so many countries for fraud and embezzlement, why not Australia too? That way I didn't have to put on another accent. The less complicated, the better. Not that it mattered tonight. The nurse who led me to the room turned out to be an MI-5 agent! She was the only thing between me and Hawk, so I dragged her along with me down a stairwell to keep the Joes from shooting me up. Snake-Eyes cut me off by coming up the stairwell behind me, but I shoved the MI-5 agent at him, leapt the railing, and managed to get away. There was some kind of music festival in the streets which helped cover my escape. I didn't see hide nor hair of Vanderpool, but with the Joes around, it's unlikely I'll see him at all. Next time I see that little medic I'm gonna pound the living daylights out of him. I'm cooling my heels in a nice little suite in a hotel on the river for now. I'll sleep on it and decide on a course of action in the morning. If I hang around, I might be able to pick up Vanderpool's trail. If not, it'll be back to the drawing board. I expect he'll switch to another alias, now that he knows everyone in the known universe is after him under that one. Damn Steen and his GI Joe mates. * 18 July, 2007: Things are looking up ... Pennington has come through for me. With her wiretapping, satellite-mastering skills, she's determined the date and approximate time, not to mention the method, of Vanderpool's transfer from St Franciscus Hospital. Thanks to her help, I don't have to go risk my neck tangling with the Joes again ... unless they end up as part of the transfer process. She also told me they're holding Vanderpool in a room in the basement, under 24-hour surveillance and heavy guard. I barely made it out of there last time - there's no way I'm going back in. The Joes are waiting for me to do just that so they can double-tap me and have me bagged and tagged. Not this boy. Didn't get this far by being stupid. So I need a few things before I can make another attempt to snag Vanderpool, not the least of which is a body bag, or the equivalent. Wonder if I should hire a thug or two to act as a distraction and maybe help me load the carcass into my rental car. One thing's for sure: I won't be flying back to Colombia on a commercial airline. I'm sure the Twins will be happy to have me and my cargo picked up. This is their party, after all. Now for some sleep. I've a long day ahead of me tomorrow. Category:Blog posts